Dirty Little Secret
by gorgeousbowneyesslash
Summary: Harry becomes involved in what he thinks will be some very exciting, passionate sex classes with his older and more experienced teacher, Severus Snape. SSHP. Warnings: Violence, abuse, dubcon, character death, some BDSM. A Dark Fic to be sure.
1. Prologue

_Story:_ Dirty Little Secret

_Author: _gorgeousbowneyes

_Chapter:_ Prologue

_Rating: _M+ in later chapters

_Warnings:_ Violence, abuse, dub-con, character death, some BDSM

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter and all the Potterverse does not belong to me it all belongs to JK Rowling and her publishers and affiliates. Also, the idea for this story comes from the video on youtube by the same name, by theflyingpumpkin. You can find the video at www dot youtube dot com / watch?v equals n3j5rf7zM but in the normal form. If you can't figure the URL out from that send me a private message and I'll get back to you with it.

_Summary (from original video):_ After some insistence from Snape, Harry becomes involved in what he thinks will be some very exciting, passionate sex "classes" with his older and more experienced teacher. Soon, but still too late, he realises he is falling deeper and deeper into a terrible nightmare with only one way out. Will the price be too high to pay?

-

**Dirty Little Secret**

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

Prologue

-

Silence. It echoed. There was nothing to describe it. It was so strong, such oppressing silence. It was so silent it hurt. He finally moved and his footfalls broke the deadly silence. They echoed around the room, mingling with the silence. He was suddenly calm. He imagined he must be quite a sight. Hair messier than usual, glasses cracked and broken, his clothes and skin and face stained with what appeared to be mud, tear tracks having made paths through the mud under his eyes. In his right hand he held his wand down by his side.

Harry Potter walked through the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the students all staring at him. He could imagine the thoughts that must be going through their minds. Had something happened with Voldemort? Were they free of Voldemort's evil reign? But no, Harry thought, this was something much different. Albus Dumbledore stood from his position at the head table as Harry made his way through the tables of students towards the front of the grand room. Still the only sound was the echoes of his feet.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said softly. "What has happened?"

Harry didn't answer straight away. The whole hall was listening to this conversation.

"Harry?" Dumbledore tried again. Harry saw in the corner of his eye Hermione rushing to get to his side from where she was seated at the Gryffindor table. He turned quickly to face the rest of the students.

"The Ministry will be here soon," Harry mumbled softly, but still the entire Hogwarts population heard.

"Why do you say that Harry?" Dumbledore queried.

"Because," Harry took a deep breath. "The Ministry can sense when an Unforgivable has been cast and where can't they?"

"Yes of course they can my dear boy," Dumbledore assured him. Just at that point Hermione reached him and latched onto his arm. She leaned over to whisper urgently to him, looking him in the eye.

"What's happened Harry? What happened with Snape? Are you alright? Harry talk to me!" she demanded. She had tried to keep her voice quiet but they were the only ones talking in the whole hall. Everyone's attention was focused solely on The Boy Who Lived.

"Miss Granger what has this to do with Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

Instead of Hermione replying, it was Harry.

"He's dead."

The whole hall took a nearly unanimous gasp.

"Harry what do you mean?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I killed him. I KILLED HIM!" Harry screamed, falling to the floor on his knees. Just at that moment Aurors burst through the doors to the Great Hall and rushed forward.

"Professor Dumbledore!" the leader of the group exclaimed as he neared the front of the hall. "The killing curse has been reportedly used on your premises. We have a warrant to search the grounds and question the necessary people."

Dumbledore glanced warily from Harry to the Auror and back. His eyes were full of pain and disappointment.

"There will be no need. I believe you will find that the killing curse was used on Professor Severus Snape. Where will they find the body Harry?" he said glancing at him wearily. Harry had just confessed to murder in front of the entire student body. There was nothing he could do.

"In his private chambers, in the dungeons," Harry whispered, his voice cracking.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as the seriousness of what had happened hit her. "Harry what have you done!" She fell to the floor next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry just stared ahead from his position kneeling on the ground, his eyes dead and blank.

"Headmaster?" the Auror in charge queried. He had already delegated some of his squad to go and retrieve the body.

Harry emotionlessly pushed Hermione off of himself and approached the Auror. Hermione threw herself sobbing onto him again and it made him stop his mindless advance. "Hermione, Hermione shush. It's all right. I know what I did, I have to take the consequences. Hermione please don't make this harder for me."

"Harry, we'll fix this, I promise!" she said, releasing him and stepping back, wiping her eyes.

"Be strong Hermione, for me, OK?"

She nodded helplessly.

Harry again moved towards the Aurors. He held out his hands, his wand still held in his right palm. He flipped it around so that he was holding the point, the handle facing the Aurors. They looked and the saviour of the Wizarding World in confusion.

"I killed Professor Snape." He said to them. It took them a minute for the information to sink in.

"No! It can't be!" The leading Auror said. "Please tell me you didn't, that this is all a joke."

"No joke."

The Auror looked at his companions, one of them being the metamorphamagus, Tonks, who currently looked horrified. The lead Auror gestured to arrest him. They moved forward cautiously, as if hoping someone would stop them and tell them it was all a prank, they didn't really have to arrest The Boy Who Lived. Tonks stepped forward and took Harry's wand. She smiled a weak smile at him, and whispered an uncertain "It'll be OK," before the others cast a body bind spell on his limbs, and then conjured ropes to tie themselves around him.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Severus Snape, you have the right to remain silent, and anything you do say can be used against you in a court of law. Because you are under seventeen an independent adult must be present for all questioning," another of the Auror's recited, moving to touch his shoulder as he spoke. Then he pulled out a Portkey that could be activated by a password, and Harry and five of the Aurors disappeared from Hogwarts.

-

AN: OK, If you read the Disclaimer, you would know that this story is based on a video on youtube. I want to thank theflyingpumpkin (TFP) for letting me use the idea for this story. I hope you've liked it so far and that you continue to read! Please review, I would love feed back on this story. I've never written Snape as vicious and malicious before so it's quite a new thing for me. I have a lot of this already written so you wont have to worry about long waits for updates. I will update once a week on Wednesdays, just so you know. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

_Story:_ Dirty Little Secret

_Author: _gorgeousbowneyes

_Chapter:_ Chapter One

_Rating: _M+ in later chapters

_Warnings:_ Violence, abuse, dub-con, character death, some BDSM

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter and all the Potterverse does not belong to me it all belongs to JK Rowling and her publishers and affiliates. Also, the idea for this story comes from the video on youtube by the same name. You can find the video at www dot youtube dot com / watch?v n3j5rf7zM but in the normal form.

_Summary (from original video):_ After some insistence from Snape, Harry becomes involved in what he thinks will be some very exciting, passionate sex "classes" with his older and more experienced teacher. Soon, but still too late, he realises he is falling deeper and deeper into a terrible nightmare with only one way out. Will the price be too high to pay?

**Dirty Little Secret**

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

Chapter One:

Harry was sitting in a holding room used for questioning. He'd admitted to the crime, but the authorities still wanted the whole story. Currently they were waiting for an appropriate individual adult and his legal representation to arrive, so they wouldn't enter the room with him, save risk accusations of receiving inadmissible evidence or false testimony. Arthur Weasley, as he worked at the Ministry and knew all the laws back to front and off by heart was to be his legal representation and Remus Lupin was coming to be the individual adult separate of the police as Harry was under seventeen. Harry was scared. Scared to have to tell his story to the police and Arthur and Lupin. He didn't want to tell any of them what had happened to him. It was his dirty little secret and he didn't want a soul to know. But it had been splashed all over the paper that Harry was a murderer, had killed Severus Snape. He supposed there was no turning back now.

If he pleaded guilty to the charges he would be sent to Azkaban for life straight away. He had killed in cold blood, totally aware of what he was doing. But could he plead self defence? Provocation? Insanity? He didn't know. All he knew was that he didn't want to go to jail for a crime that he was forced to commit because of the actions of one Severus Snape. It was all Snape's fault that he was in this position and it should be Snape going to jail, not him. But then Snape was dead. And it was his fault. But he wouldn't have had to do it if it wasn't for that evil, vindictive, and vicious bastard.

Just then the door to the cold sterile room rattled and opened and two Auror's whose jobs were to question the accused entered, closely followed by Arthur and Remus. He sighed. This was it. He would have to tell his dirty story.

"Harry!" Arthur rushed to him and he stood quickly, Arthur wrapping him in a giant hug. Harry was stiff, not quick to return the hug, but eventually relaxed and hugged back. Arthur finally released him and almost immediately after he was caught up in another hug from Remus.

"We were all so worried about you in here! What's happened? Are you alright?" Remus asked in a rush.

"I'm….well I'm not fine. But still I'm happy to see you both" In a way, he didn't add. Them being here made everything so much harder, so much harder to tell his gruesome tale.

"Well, now that you've said your hellos, we really must be getting on with business," one of the Auror's said. "My name is Ben Jenks, this is my partner Wendel Shirks." He walked to the mirror on one side of the room and tapped it. It must be a one way mirror, Harry thought. "The recording of this session has begun. Mr Harry James Potter, you are accused of the murder of Severus Snape. Mr Potter do you understand the implications of that? Keep in mind you don't have to answer any questions because of the right to silence."

"I understand." Harry replied.

"Harry, do you want to tell just Arthur and me what actually happened first so we can decided the best course of action with the authorities?" Remus said.

"No, I'd rather just tell my story, tell you all what happened. It's rather long, and I'd rather only have to relive it once."

"I don't know if that's wise," Arthur said to him. "There could be incriminating evidence and it could be detrimental to you case."

"I don't care!" Harry suddenly yelled. "I killed a man, a vile, disgusting, vindictive, sadistic man, but all the same I killed. I need to tell you the full story for you to understand. And, as I said, I only want to do this once. So please, just let me tell my story."

"OK, Harry. Go ahead."

They all took seats, Harry between Remus and Arthur, the Auror's facing him on the other side of the steel metal table.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. It started in October last year. Snape had been giving me quite a bit more attention than what he used to…"

-

Snape stormed into their potions classroom in a huff, the door banging loudly behind him. He marched to the front of the classroom and barked out some orders to begin brewing the potion that was on the board. His eyes grazed over to where Harry was sitting and his eyes connected with the boy's. He slowly advanced towards where the boy was sitting.

"Mr Potter. Why do have no ingredients on your desk yet?"

'I haven't yet gone to retrieve my supplies, sir." Harry said, hoping not to anger the teacher this early into the lesson.

"Well, get to it, Potter," he hissed. Harry scrambled to get out of his chair and get to the supply closet. Snape's eyes followed him all the way there. Was it just him, or was Snape's behaviour towards him different this year? He'd been catching his eye and looking at him quite often recently, and it unnerved him. Once he'd gathered the required ingredients he moved back to his desk and started preparing the ingredients. Snape stalked around the room inspecting the class's progress with the potion and making snide comments about all the Gryffindor's efforts. When he made his way over to Harry's desk, he was behind their row of desks and was effectively situated behind them. He leaned over to inspect the way Harry was chopping the mandrake root, and Harry was all of a sudden uncomfortable with how close his professor was. He felt his breath on his neck and he could have sworn the Potions Master was lightly breathing on him on purpose. It was turning him on slightly. Harry shifted so that that breath no longer touched his skin, to stop it from driving him mad.

"Potter!" Snape yelled, standing up to his full height once more. "What do you call this?"

"Chopped mandrake root?"

"Indeed. Looks more like mutilated mandrake root. Start again!"

Harry sighed, banished his mutilated roots, and headed towards the supply closet for some more. He searched through the shelves but was having trouble finding them. Snape had noticed his prolonged absence obviously, although no one else had. He silently moved over to the supply closet and entered. The closet was small and they were in close proximity to each other.

"What's taking you so long, Potter?" Snape said, in a husky deep voice. Not loud and barking like usual, but slow, almost sensual.

"Nothing, sir, I just can't find the mandrake root."

"I must be out of the usual stock." He moved past Harry, their bodies brushing together ever so slightly. He was now on the other side of the supply closet and had to reach up to the top shelf, above Harry's head for the big jar of it. Harry swore he was doing it on purpose to make their sides rub closer and closer together. When Snape finally had the mandrake root down, he passed some to Harry. "There's your root," he said, with an emphasis on the word root. Harry blushed suddenly and ducked his head, rushing from the supply cupboard, mandrake root in hand.

Was it just him or was Snape flirting with him?

-

"Snape was flirting with you?" Arthur exclaimed.

Harry buried his head into his hands. "Yes, he was. I didn't fully know that at the time, although I had my suspicions." He looked back up.

"But what does this have to do with his murder?" Shirks said.

"Everything," Harry replied. "Let me keep going. There is quite a bit more. As I said, my story is quite long."

"Well, please continue." Jenks said.

"So, I wasn't to find out what he had meant by these subtle flirtations until later in the month, a week before Halloween to be exact. He became more assertive with what he wanted at last. He'd been driving me insane, I had no idea what was going on with him, and I thought that maybe I was developing a crush on him…"

-

"Harry! It's your turn! So Truth or Dare mate?" Ron exclaimed. The five sixth year boys were gathered around the centre of their dorm room, a couple empty bottles of butterbear scattered around the floor, while each boy held a bottle of their own. It was Friday night and none of them had wanted to sleep, plus Ron had gotten hold of some butterbear off of his brothers, the twins. So in their semi-tipsy state they had decided to play spin the bottle Truth and Dare. Instead of kissing the person the bottle landed on, they had to choose Truth or Dare instead. Ron had just spun the bottle and it had landed on Harry.

"Ummmm…." Harry stalled.

"C'mon!" Seamus exclaimed. "Make your choice!!"

"All right, all right. Truth."

"Awww, man, you whimped out on us mate!" Dean exclaimed. They all laughed. Everyone knew Dean was all for the dares, and was great at coming up with them as well.

'Ah, well. What should I ask him guys?" They huddled together to decide on a question. Harry shook his head. He was expecting a question about Voldemort or something of the like. What he didn't expect was what the question they gave him.

"OK, Harry. Who do you like? Who's the mystery girl that has your attention so often these days?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, who's the girl that's had you with a constant hard-on the past few days?" Seamus said, laughingly.

Harry was gob smacked. What kind of question was that? They'd _noticed_ he'd been having issues with his hormones the past few days???

"Um….."

"C'mon Harry! Remember it's Truth or Dare, you have to be totally honest. We all have been!"

Neville snickered and so did Ron. Dean was talking about the fact that Dean had been going out with a Pansy Parkinson for a year and hadn't told anyone.

"Um, well OK. First up, there is no girl."

"What? You can't give us that! We've seen you mooning after someone Harry!"

"Yeah, but it's not a girl."

Silence. It took the slightly inebriated boys a little while to catch on.

"Shit! Are you saying it's a bloke?" Ron demanded. Harry nodded silently. Looks of horror and awe and disbelief crossed his friends' faces and he knew they weren't taking it well. He had to get out of that room. They hadn't accepted it. They didn't like that he was gay. He couldn't tell them that he had a crush on Snape to boot. He had to get out of there. He grabbed a sweater and shoes, and rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the common room. He was out in the corridors now.

Thoughts were rushing through his head. His friends hadn't accepted him. They couldn't handle him being gay. He shouldn't have said anything. How could he even think that they would understand? He was abnormal. He shouldn't like men. He shouldn't! No one would ever understand the way he felt, he was such an outcast, he shouldn't have said anything. Now they all hated him.

He was walking the corridors aimlessly. He hadn't watched where he was going, just walked and walked, thoughts filling his head. He was despairing. What would he do? His best friends hadn't accepted him. He was a freak.

He suddenly realised he was close to the dungeons, close to Snape's quarters. How had he ended up here? Maybe his subconscious had taken him here, towards the man who had been captivating him for the past few weeks or so. Was it just him who felt this way? Or had Snape actually been showing signs of interest in him? He'd like to think so, but maybe that was just it. Maybe he was developing such a crush to the stage that he was imagining interaction between them that wasn't really there. But if it hadn't been for that interaction would he have had any interest in Snape at all? It was all so confusing. He kept walking, but all of a sudden a door opened to his right. There was the man who had him so confused, there was Snape. He was standing in the doorway of his private store room. Shit, he was out of bed after hours, slightly tipsy (he wouldn't exactly say drunk, who gets drunk off butterbear??) and Snape had caught him. Shit.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Snape said, in a curious voice. It surprised Harry. He had been expecting a sharp reprimand and a points deduction, before being told he had detention and then told to get back to bed.

"I…I couldn't sleep, sir."

"Oh, well in that case, by all means Potter, you're welcome to roam the corridors after hours." Ah. There is was. The reprimand he knew was coming.

"Sorry sir."

"What are you apologising for?" Snape asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

"For…being out of bed after hours?"

"No your not. You're sorry for getting caught and nothing else." Snape said, almost humorously. "Come with me, Potter."

Harry looked at him confused. Normally the teachers just sent them straight back to bed, but maybe Snape had decided to take this further than reducing points and was taking it to Dumbledore? Surely he wouldn't do that?

"Don't look at me like that, just do as I say and come with me. I have a proposition for you."

-

"A proposition?" Jenks asked. He was getting caught up in the story.

"Yes."

"Well, what was it?" Shirks asked. He too was getting into the story. It was intriguing to say the least.

"He wanted to teach me, in a way. In some 'extra classes' that he doesn't give to just anyone." Harry took a deep breath. Here it was. This was it. He'd have to tell them at some stage right? So just do it and tell them already.

"He lead me to his private study. He said I should come in and sit down, offered me a drink before he got into any details. I declined, not trusting and kind of liquid from a Potions Master. There was a sofa, so I took it that this room doubled as his living room, and I sat down there. It was strange, being in his private rooms. I'd never before been in a teacher's private rooms, let alone Snape's. He moved about for a bit, and finally took to standing near the fire where he proceeded to tell me what he wanted."

-

AN: OK so that was the lovely chapter one. I hope you liked it! its still tuesday night to me but technically its wednesday morning (its 1am) so im gonna upload now. Thanks soooo much to my reviewers! Everyone else who read this and is reading this chapter, please please please review!


	3. Chapter 2

_Story:_ Dirty Little Secret

_Author: _gorgeousbowneyes

_Chapter:_ Chapter Two

_Rating: _M+ in later chapters

_Warnings:_ Violence, abuse, dub-con, character death, some BDSM

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter and all the Potterverse does not belong to me it all belongs to JK Rowling and her publishers and affiliates. Also, the idea for this story comes from the video on youtube by the same name. You can find the video at www dot youtube dot com / watch?v n3j5rf7zM but in the normal form.

_Summary (from original video):_ After some insistence from Snape, Harry becomes involved in what he thinks will be some very exciting, passionate sex "classes" with his older and more experienced teacher. Soon, but still too late, he realises he is falling deeper and deeper into a terrible nightmare with only one way out. Will the price be too high to pay?

-

**Dirty Little Secret**

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

Chapter Two:

"So, Potter, I take it by now you must be bursting with questions about what we are doing here?" Snape stated, taking a sip from the glass of brandy he had poured for himself.

"Yes, Sir. What's this about?"

"So hasty to jump into business Mr Potter? You can't just sit and enjoy the quiet for a while?" Snape smirked at him "Of course you can't just sit there, you're a Gryffindor, they never sit still in the quiet. Well then I better get to explaining."

Harry looked at him confused. He just wanted to know why he was here. "Sir?"

"What?"

"Um…Nothing. Please continue."

Snape looked at him curiously. "Very well. You're here because I want to offer you something. This isn't something every student gets the chance at mind you, just you."

"You don't mean to start the Occlumency lessons again?" Harry said hastily. He definitely didn't want them again.

"No, no, Potter, this is something else entirely. I wouldn't exactly call them lessons, but in a way they are. I've seen the way you look at me Potter, and no doubt you've noticed me looking back." Alarm bells were going off inside Harry's head. He'd noticed that Harry had been practically lusting over him? What's more he'd been looking back at him? So he hadn't been imagining the extra interest in him that Snape had taken?

"I'm offering you a chance to learn….well. I'm offering you sex classes."

Harry blanched. Sex classes? Surely he didn't mean that! He'd wanted to get closer to Snape, he had been getting hard-on's because of him, but actually have sex with him? He held no notion in his mind that this was a class. Snape was propositioning him to have sex with him and to do it frequently. He was scared, but also excited at the idea. As he thought, Snape had watched him intently, waiting for a reply. If he'd judged Harry's reactions to him wrong, he could be in a lot of trouble for suggesting this with a student. If Harry told Dumbledore, well…He could loose his job, and be sent to Azkaban for sure. But not if Harry agreed to it.

"Well?" Snape questioned after a few minutes of silence.

Harry stood, and slowly sauntered his way over to Snape, at least Harry thought he was sauntering. He looked at him in a seductive way and as he came to be standing in front of Snape and mere inches away from his body, he whispered to him.

"I accept."

-

"You what!" Remus almost yelled.

Harry covered his face in his hands. He had been over sixteen at the time, over the legal age of consent, so his accepting of Severus's terms meant that they couldn't legally hold whatever they did against Snape.

"I accepted," Harry whispered again.

"Harry," Arthur said, his voice almost breaking, "why would you accept something like that?"

"It's what I wanted at the time, OK!?" Harry all but yelled. "I was infatuated with him. And at first it was good. It was like my dreams had come true, never mind that I wasn't really ready for how fast we were moving."

"Oh, Harry," Remus said, pulling him into his arms.

"I can't believe that bastard!" Arthur exclaimed. "How could he put a sixteen year old in that position?"

Harry looked up and over at him. "He did it because he wanted to. Who knows what was going on in his head? It gets worse. Much worse."

"Oh sweet Merlin, Harry."

"Our first act of sexual interaction was that night…"

-

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Snape had reached down and pulled his body as close to him as he could get, Harry's skin burning where it touched with Snape's. Snape was rough, and he ground his suppressed erection into Harry and Harry let out a moan, throwing back his head.

Taking that as a good sign, Snape bent his head down to the teenager's and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Harry was amazed. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced, it had never been like this with Cho the year before. Snape's mouth was an expert, and when he felt his tongue touching to his lower lip he gladly opened his mouth to tangle with the Potions Master's tongue. His mouth was warm and hot, and his body pressed against Harry's was such an intense feeling, making him feel like he'd never felt before.

Snape's hands were holding Harry's hips, and as they kissed, they slowly moved down to his arse, to cup it. Harry had wrapped his arms around his professor's neck. Suddenly Snape gave a tug at his arse and lifted Harry up off of the ground, guiding Harry's legs around his waist, causing more friction between their already hardened pricks. Snape spun around and slammed Harry's back against a wall, all the while maintaining their kiss, devouring Harry's mouth. With Harry firmly suspended against the wall he began to rub their bodies together even more, causing Harry to break away from the kiss to moan in pleasure. Snape captured his mouth once more and continued his brutal attack on his mouth. Harry was enjoying every minute of it.

Needing more contact with the boy, Snape took hold of him once more and moved away from the wall, bringing him over to the sofa that Harry had been sitting on earlier. He none too gently placed Harry down on it, before resuming their kissing, trailing from his mouth, down the side of his neck and to the top of where his shirt and sweater were.

"What do you say we get rid of all these layers hmm?" Snape said from above him, Harry wriggling under him for more contact with him.

"Yes, get them off!" Harry pleaded, frustration and arousal entering his voice. But Snape must have had a change of mind because he came back to kissing Harry senseless and just rubbing their bodies together. Suddenly Snape moved off of him and stood, moving back over to the fire place, leaving a highly aroused Harry moaning on the sofa.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry managed to pant out.

"I think we need to get some ground rules straight first." Snape said in a cool voice. Harry let out a sigh of frustration.

"You will continue to address me as 'Sir' or 'Professor', do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry gasped out. He was still catching his breath and slowing his heart beat down. It didn't help that he had a rock hard erection digging into his pants.

"You will tell nobody of our arrangement," he continued. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry repeated, although less breathy this time.

"Third, and most importantly, you will do exactly as I say. If I tell you to jump, you say how high? If I tell you to kiss me, you do it. If I tell you not to orgasm before me, you control yourself and make sure that you don't."

"Yes,"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry corrected.

"That's better."

"If I call you to my rooms and I am not here when you arrive, you are to kneel by the sofa with your head bowed until I arrive. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"If you do not follow my commands you will be punished, clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, get back to your dormitory."

"But, Sir! What about – "

"What did I just tell you, Potter?" Snape demanded.

"I am to do exactly what you say?" he said tentatively. "Sir," he added as an after thought.

"Correct. You do as I say, when I say it. I just told you to get to bed. Do it."

"Yes sir," Harry said, ignoring his raging arousal as much as possible. He stood and headed to the door, a bit wobbly on his feet after their make out session.

"Oh, and Potter, you have detention with me tomorrow night at 8pm for being out of bed after hours. Report back here at that time." With that Snape went through a door on the right wall, leaving Harry to exit his private study on his own. He hurriedly made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower, not wanting to get caught out of bed at this hour and in his current condition. His cock was aching with need and he desperately needed to get some relief, so he rushed back to his dormitory. Just as he was about to enter her remembered the reason he had been out of bed before Snape had found him and hesitated. Would they still be up? Would they hate him completely? Would they shun him? And how was he going to get past them without them noticing his hard-on if they were awake? He gulped down his fear and decided he'd just have to face he worst if need be.

He entered the room to find everyone asleep in bed, a load of empty bottles strewn about the floor. If McGonagall came in here with the room like this she'd hit the roof! Harry quietly moved about cleaning the bottles into one pile and then banishing them before moving into his own bed. He'd cleaned up in the hope that his small act would go some ways to redeeming himself in his friends' eyes. When he was finally in his own bed, the curtains drawn and shut tight, a silencing charm placed around his bed he could finally attend to his little problem, although it had wilted slightly from the walk back to the tower and then his quick clean up of the dorm.

He lifted the waist band of his pyjamas, which he suddenly realised Snape had seen him in and was mortified. No matter, he thought, hopefully he hadn't noticed the lack of style his flannel pyjamas possessed. He moved his hand down into his boxers and took hold of his erection into his cold hands at last. Finally he could get some relief.

He began to leisurely stroke himself, thoughts of the black haired Potion Master filling his mind. He imagined it was Snape who was holding his prick in his long slender hands, his cold hands that gripped him as he slowly pumped himself, his tugs becoming faster and faster the closer he came to orgasm.

He didn't take long to come, his back arching off the bed as a stream of creamy white semen left his dick, his eyes glazed over in passion, his mouth open wide in ecstasy. He rode out the waves of intense pleasure of his orgasm, every bone in his body finally relaxed. He reached for his wand and cleaned up the mess his cum had made with a quick _Scorgify_ and then lay back. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the Snape at the forefront of his mind.

-

AN: So that's chapter two. I hope you liked it!! I'm so so sorry that it's late, it's not a matter of it not being finished, just that I haven't had time to upload it. It was sitting in my computer since before i uploaded any of this story and I just haven't gotten to uploading it yet. I thought I better put it up before Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is released tomorrow since everyone will be too obsessed with the real thing to bother with fanfiction lol. (If you're in a country where the movie was released before July 11 then I hate you very much, but please review and tell me!! Oh and tell me what you thought of the story so far too!!) So please please review! I get so many hits for this and next to nothing reviews. If it's not any good just tell me! I'd rather hear it than hear nothing at all from you all. So much love, remember to review, and I'll see you next week with an update! Next time I update there will only be three sleeps till the last book comes out!!! Just so you know, the last book cannot change my mind about finishing this story, even if she kills Harry! So keep reading!


End file.
